Naruto: The Cursed Seal
by The Jashinist
Summary: When Naruto got the cursed seal, he finally drops the mask of being stupid and loud. What will happen when Naruto gets the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a purified Curse seal? The Golden Flash is born. On hold right now. Too much school work.
1. Getting the Cursed seal

Chapter 1: Getting the Curse Seal

"What the hell happened to me?" thought Naruto as he started to regain consciousness.

" Kid, you blacked out after Orochimaru gave you the curse seal. Your so called team mates had already left you behind." Kurama replied. Naruto first met Kurama a few years ago when he was being attacked while being attacked by a mob. At first, Naruto was afraid of Kurama but after Kurama told him the reason why he attacked Konoha, Naruto realized that the Bijuu inside him was not evil at all. In fact Kurama offered to train Naruto and Naruto even signed the Fox contract.

"Now I remember, Orochimaru wanted to give Sasuke the curse seal but at the last minute Sasuke switched places with me to save himself. The next time I see that bastard I'm gonna cut of his balls and feed them to the Inuzuka Dogs. Great now I'm all alone so what should I do?" Naruto asked Kurama.

" I suggest sending a summon to pass on a message explaining your situation about your team mates abandoning you. Ask if you can continue the exam on your own." Kurama replied. With that Naruto summoned his friend Rex and told him to pass the message to the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Rex nodded and ran off to find the Hokage.

With the Hokage

" Anko, are you sure Orochimaru is here?" The Hokage asked.

" I'm very sure. The only time my curse seal acts up is when Orochimaru is near by." Anko replied.

" Very well, we will be on a look out then." The Hokage replied. Just then a small fox appeared on the Hokage's desk.

" Excuse me old man but are you by any chance be the Hokage?" Rex asked.

"Yes I am. Who sent you?" The Hokage asked.

" Naruto sent me and told me to pass a message to you." Rex replied as he gave the Hokage the Scroll.

_**Hey Old Man,**_

_**I'm in a difficult situation right now. You see, My so called team Mates decided to leave me behind while I was resting. Can I have permission to continue the second part of the exams on my own?**_

_**Signed **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze-Senju.**_

_**PS: I already know who my parents were and I also found out that I'm related to the First and Second Hokage.**_

Once the Hokage finished reading, he was furious. Everyone in that room could see it clearly.

"Hokage sama, was is it?" Anko asked.

"Lets just say that Naruto's team mates left him behind while he was resting and now he is requesting to continue this exam alone and I'm allowing it to happen." The Hokage replied. The quickly wrote something and told Rex to give it to Naruto.

Back With Naruto

Rex arrived to find Naruto resting near a tree. He greeted Naruto and give him the Scroll.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I decided to allow you to continue this exam alone. We are going to have a serious talk with your former team mates soon. Yes Naruto, I'm pulling you out of team 7. Anyways, good job in finding out who your parents were. You see, before your father died, he told me not to tell you anything and have you figure it out yourself. If by the time you became Jonin and still not figure it out, the current Hokage would tell you. Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Signed **_

_**The Hokage. AKA Old man.**_

Once Naruto finished reading it, he couldn't help but smile. "Ok, Kurama. I have a plan. I going to meet up with my former team mates and steal their scrolls before heading towards the Tower. This way would show that I'm done with Team 7. What do you think." Naruto asked Kurama.

" Honestly kid, that is a very good plan. Now all we have to do is to kind them." Kurama replied.

"Yo Rex, you remember the sent of the Uchiha kid on my team right, I need you to help me track him." Naruto asked and Rex nodded.

With Sasuke and Sakura

" We got the two scrolls. Now we can relax and head towards the Tower tomorrow." Sasuke told Sakura who nodded her head. After travelling for five minutes, they were able to find a suitable place to rest. When they sat down, they heard some noise coming from the bushes. Before anyone could react, Naruto came out and greeted his 'team mates.'

" Why did you leave me behind?" Naruto asked angrily.

" We thought you were dead. You had not pulse and your heart beat was really weak." Sakura replied.

" Wow, and to think Kakashi sensei's excuse were bad." Naruto replied.

Anyways, you guys already failed the exams." He added.

"What do you…" Sasuke could not finish his sentence cause he was knocked out. Soon after Sakura was also knocked out. Naruto then went to get the Heaven and Earth scroll off Sasuke. He never noticed that team 9 and 10 were looking down at him. They were all shocked to see that Naruto would actually attack his own team mates. They quickly got over their shock and went to confront Naruto.

" Naruto what the hell were you doing, attacking your own team mates?" Ino asked.

"Well to answer your question, they left me behind when I was unconscious so I asked the Hokage to allow me to continue the second exam on my own which he agreed and he even pulled me out of team 7 so they are no longer my team mates. Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

" Ok, instead of wasting time here, how about me and team 9 go to the tower first while team 10 stays behind and wait until team 7 wakes up the going to the tower." Naruto asked.

"That is a very good plan." Choji said and Shikamaru agreed. With that, Naruto and team 9 went towards the Tower.

Time Skip: Team 7 meeting with the Hokage.

" Kakashi sensei, for once you were not late for this!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Yeah, well, The Hokage threatened to burn all my Icha Icha books if I did not arrive on time." Kakashi replied. When everyone from Team 7 arrived, The Hokage begin.

" Do you know why you are brought here?" The Hokage asked.

" I know but it would ruin the surprise so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut about it." Naruto replied. The Hokage could not help but laugh. Once the Hokage calmed down, he explained.

" From what I heard, Sasuke and Sakura ditched Naruto am I right?" The Hokage asked.

" Yes, Hokage Sama. That was correct." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke, Sakura, What did I tell you when you three took the bell test?" Kakashi asked.

"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Sakura replied.

"Congratulations you are worse then scum!" Kakashi stated. "So Hokage Sama, what will be happening to team 7?" Kakashi than asked.

" First of all, Naruto would no longer be part of Team 7. Kakashi, do you still want to continue teaching Team 7 or would you like to go back to ANBU?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, Hokage Sama, if you don't mind I feel like taking Naruto as my apprentice." Kakashi replied.

"Then that's settled. From now on, Naruto would become the apprentice of Kakashi while what is left of Team 7 would receive a new team mate and Sensei." The Hokage said.

"Hokage Sama, do you mind if I tell you something in private? And please bring the Second Proctor here as well." Naruto said. " Kakashi Sensei you can stay as well if you want." Naruto added and Kakashi nodded his head.

" Cat, could you please send for Anko Please tell her this is very important." Hokage said as the Cat masked Anbu nodded her head and left. After a while, Anko arrived and Naruto told them what really happened. He told them about how Orochimaru tried to give Sasuke the Cruse Seal but instead of substituting with a log, Sasuke substituted himself with Naruto thus him ending up with the curse seal. To say that everyone present was shocked was an understatement. Not only Naruto manage to talk to Orochimaru and even why he was doing all the stuff he did. Naruto also told them that Orochimaru could only plant one Curse Seal so he would not be giving anyone else the cursed seal. Kakashi and the Hokage tried to seal the other seal away but Naruto insisted that he was able to convert that seal to make it harmless to use. This brings us to where we are right now.

"Kurama, lets get rid of this giant snake once and for all!" Naruto screamed as he formed a Rasengan while Kurama used his tails to attack the snake which is actually part of Orochimaru's soul. Once Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the snake and it disappeared.

" Yo kid, you might want to check out the new seal." Kurama said.

" Holy shit, why is it Golden instead of dark purple?" Naruto asked.

" well, I have a feeling that the Seal used was changed so yea." Kurama explained. " Kid, I want to ask you something. What do you say if I changed your DNA so that you can use that seal at will also how about I upgrade your Mangekyo Sharingan to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Kurama asked.

"Sure but how long is this gonna take?" Naruto asked,

" You still have two days to rest so I'm sure all of this can be done by then. Just don't go out of that room alright?" Kurama asked.

" Yeah sure, BTW Kurama is this going to hurt?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah" Kurama replied.

"Ok then. Let the transformation begin." Naruto said.


	2. Preliminaries, training and dates

Chapter 2: Preliminaries and training begins

For the Next two days, No one saw Naruto at all. Now it was time for everyone to assemble at the stage.

" OK, listen up. My name's Hayate. The screen you see behind me would decide who would be facing who."

(All the Matches up and results are the same except for Naruto's match)

"For the final match, it is going to be Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka. Please get down here right now." Hayate said.

"Yo Kiba, should we go all out?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but are you going to drop your Henge?" Kiba replied.

"Yeah, it's about time everyone know the real me." Naruto said.

"**Kai!"** Naruto shouted and he was covered in smokes. When the smoke cleared, people could see the change. First of all, Naruto's hair now had red streaks and he became taller. Naruto also had a six-pack. All the Ladies started drooling at the sight while all the guys became jealous.

"All competitors ready? Begin!" shouted Hayate.

Naruto immediately disappeared and appeared behind and gave Kiba a chop on the neck and Kiba became unconscious. Everyone was stunned at the speed of the "new" Naruto.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate shouted. " Now that all the matches are over, there would be a month break and we hope to see more impressive matches." He added before leaving. Naruto was about to leave when Kakashi came up to him.

"Yo Naruto, was that Justu what I think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto replied.

"Kakashi, what Justu are you two talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"That was the **Hiraishin**. The prized technique of the Fourth Hokage, my sensei." Kakashi replied.

" Wow, Naruto how do you even know that technique?" Anko asked and everyone seemed to be curious as well.

"Well, let just say that that technique is a clan Justu." Naruto replied. Everyone thought for a while before realizing it.

"The Fourth Hokage is your dad?" Anko shouted.

"Yeah. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju." Naruto answered. Once again everyone was shocked as Naruto was related to the First, Second and Fourth Hokage.

" Is there anymore questions cause I gonna go train." Naruto said and he used a lighting Shushin to reach his apartment. Once he reached his apartment, he contacted Kurama.

" Kurama, do you think it' time for me to learn how to incorporate my lighting and fire affinities with the Rasengan?"

" Yeah but I think you should ask Kakashi for advice on how to do that for your lighting affinity."

"True. I will talk to him tomorrow then." Naruto said.

"You should also find that Anko lady to train you in stealth and the Sensei of team 8 to improve your Genjustu." Kurama suggested.

The next day

" Yo. Kakashi Sensei, do you mind helping me with incorporating my lighting Affinity with the Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

" Sure why not. Have you tried channelling it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I did but it does not seem to last long." Naruto replied.

" I see. I think that you should try to master the Chidori and Raikiri before trying it again." Kakashi said.

" Ok, I will leave a few clones with you so that they can learn it while I find Anko and Kurenai." Naruto said before creating 16 clones.

" You guys stay here and learn the Chidori." The real Naruto said. After the clones nodded, Naruto went to look for Anko at the Local Dango shop. After traveling for five minutes, Naruto arrived at the place, he saw Anko sitting there eating Dango.

"Hey three plates of Dango for me please." Naruto said.

"Ok, coming right up." The man said before turning away.

"Hey Anko, do you mind if you train me in stealth? I'm still pretty bad at it." Naruto asked.

" Sure but on one condition, you buy me dinner for tonight." Anko replied.

"Ok." Naruto replied. Once Naruto finished eating his Dango, He made his way to training ground 44 to meet up with Anko. Once he reached there, a kunai suddenly came out of nowhere forcing Naruto to dodge. This process repeated for a few minutes before Anko came out.

"So you were the one that was throwing all those Kunai. Good way to train your reflexes." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know." Anko replied.

" Wait, before we continue, I have to do something." Naruto said. He created a blood clone and told it to go find Kurenai and ask her for Genjustu training.

With the Blood Clone

"Hey Kurenai sensei, do you mind helping me in Genjustu? I don't have any under my belt." The Clone asked.

" Sure why not. However, I have one condition. " Kurenai said.

" What is it?" The clone asked.

"You have to bring me out on a date tonight." Kurenai replied.

" But I have a date with Anko tonight as well." The Clone said.

"Oh, I'm sure She would allow me to join you guys." Kurenai said.

"Ok then" The clone replied.

Time Skip: That night

"Hey Anko, Kurenai would be joining us tonight. Is it alright with you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine with it. The more the Merrier." Anko replied.

Once Kurenai showed up, they went to a restaurant called " The Golden leaf." They spent the whole dinner talking about their lives. They even talked about incidents that were funny. At the end of the date, both ladies said that they enjoyed the date. Naruto then went on to ask them for another date, which they both said yes.

One month later

Naruto was walking towards training ground 44 when he saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. Naruto tried walking past them but to no avail.

" Dobe, where did you get your powers? I demand you to give it to me right now." Sasuke demanded.

" Lets see, why the hell do I have to tell you anything?" Naruto replied.

"NARUTO BAKA, YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO SASUKE KUN LIKE THAT. NOW HAND OVER YOUR POWERS AND I WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU." Sakura screeched.

"First of all, CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? Second of all, I never liked you. I mean you have a big forehead with not chest at all. Do everyone a favour and get lost you pink haired monkey." Naruto shouted at Sakura before leaving. A few minutes later, Naruto reached training ground 44 to find both Anko and Kurenai there waiting for him.

"Sorry ladies that I'm late, I met my old team mates and Sasuke tried to demand me to give him my power." Naruto explained.

"Nah, its fine Naruto kun." Anko said.

" So, Kurenai Chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the both of us decided to test you one final time before you take the Exam." Kurenai said before fading away. Naruto immediately knew he was under a Genjustu and dispersed it. Right after dispersing it, a dozen Kunai flew out of the bushes but Naruto dodged all of it with ease. This went on for another hour before they stopped.

" Naruto kun, looks like you are ready for the exams tomorrow." Anko said and Kurenai nodded her head.

" Well, I have to thank my two beautiful Senseis for that." Naruto replied and the both ladies started to blush.


End file.
